This person is now a not make HER a forgot
by mrf18
Summary: Alex Russo was about to get revenge on her brother with the new spell she learned. This person is now a not make them a forgot. But when things go wrong can she get them back to normal? More like an episode.
1. Chapter 1 Make HER a forgot

Alex made her way to the wizard liar. "Alex you're 6 minutes late for class," Jerry said.

" I know, you think it was by accident." Alex giggled. "That is no excuse young lady, if you don't show up on time you're- err... Grounded,"

"I already am," She said with her usual cocky smile. Before dad could say another word Justin blurted out "Just get on with the lesson,"

"Fine, today we are learning the forgetting spell. This allows the user to choose a person to be forgotten. Now be careful because-" The rest went black as Alex started day-dreaming.

"Alex, Alex, ALEX!"Jerry yelled "Wha-" "Class is over. Seems like you slept threw yet another lesson," Jerry walked out the liar and so did Alex. Alex looked threw the open window in the sub making station. She saw dean taking to his friends. Running out of the door she slipped and fell into a bucket full of laughed from a distant. "This gets you back for last week" He yelled out then quickly ran quickly to his room. She crawled under the counter and took her wand out of her boot. "This person who is now a not make him a forgot." There was a spark at the end of the wand and then everything was gone. She put her wand back in her boot. Slowly walking up to Dean he looked confused.

"Hi dean. I got some tickets to the movies you want to go?" Alex said, smiling.

"Sorry but I don't date people I don't know," Dean said looking at his buds.

"What but I'm your girlfriend Alex. Remember?" Dean shook his head and started talking to his friends again.

"Jerk," She felt bad. She had a couple tears held up but wiped them away. She was Alex Russo. She climbed up the stairs. Walking into the living room. The Russo family looked shocked to see someone new in there house, unannounced.

"I am sorry but who are you?" Terisha asked, with a salad bowl in her hands. " I am Alex your daughter." She ran to her room and pointed and said "This is my room". She opened it to find a TV and a baseball glove chair. Instead of a her furry pink hair wallpaper. Was baseball wallpaper. There was bats and gloves and other sport supplies.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Alex screamed in horror. "You think we should call the cops," Terisha mumbled.

" Nah, I'll get her out." Jerry said. He started walking toward. " We're sorry we don't know who you are, I'm sure one of your friends we'll accept you to stay for the night."

"Harper! Thanks dad!" She hugged him then ran out. Jerry looked at his two sons and wife confused. " I call dibs!" Max yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Alex reached out to knock Harper's door it began to sprinkle out.

"Hello?" Harper said. As soon as Harper saw Alex's jaw about to move she quickly said "Whatever you want to sell leave it out back, I am very shy," Harper closed but quickly Alex put her foot in front of it.

" I am your friend Alex."

"Sorry but I don't have any friends," Harper said. _Great, now I know what happened. The spell reversed on me but how? _

_" _Well I want to be. Let's start with a sleepover." Alex said. Before she could get in Harper blocked her.

"Sorry but like I said I am extremely shy," She didn't bother to finish the rest before shutting the door. Alex could her Harper's parents yelling

" It would be nice to have a friend over for once." And then Harper say something in respond and walking away.

By the time she reached the end of the block it was a down-pour.

" I wish I could go home,"

Alex made it to the gas station. All the money she had was 50 cents but she figured she could get a winner gum ball or something. She put the 50 cents in the slot and turned. All she got was a ordinary gumball.

"Dang it," she mumbled, stuffing the purple gumball in her mouth. She thought of an idea and immediately ran to the side of the station. Pulling out her wand she said the words in whisper "Makess pancakess" Nothing. No spark, no pancakes.

"Why can't I use my powers?" She asked, though there was no one there to answer her this time. She immediately ran back to the sub station and up the stairs. She walked right threw the door as if they haven't learned anything from her last visit.

Max looked surprised. "Wait I need to do my hair," He said pointing to Alex. "There's a shock," Alex mumbled under her breath. " Listen, I have been out in the pouring cold rain. I am Alex your daughter. You probably don't remember me." Alex said angry and cold.

" We don't know who you are. You should probably get home." Jerry said

" I am home. I used the forgot spell on Justin and it back fired on me." Alex said

"Well that makes sense that spell had been called for glitches." Jerry said.

"Well then why were we studying it in the wizard lair," Alex asked

"We weren't we were going to tomorrow. But there is only one way to know if you really are our daughter. Justin get the undo dust."

"Why do I," Justin complained. But before Jerry said anything else he walked of to the wizard lair.

A few minutes later they sprinkled the dust on Alex.

"Do you remember me now?" She asked 100% sure they would say yes.

Terisha looked at her with a confused look and said

"No."

**I do not own any of the characters.**

**PLEASE review on how I can improve. **


	2. Chapter 2 The dissapearing girl

" What?" Alex was shocked.

" I'm done!" Max said walking down the steps. He continued till he reached Alex, "Hi,"

"Oh!" Alex turned to her parents. " You're kidding me right. You have to remember me you put the reverse powder on me."

They shook their heads."You can stay for supper but then you have to go." Okay. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure it's-" Alex already left. She went down to the subway station and looked in front of the freezer she took out her wand.

"Shoot I lost my powers." But luckily it was already open because Justin had forgotten to lock it. " Please be the wizard lair please be the wizard lair," and sure enough it was. She rummaged threw wands and other extraordinary stuff which she had no interest in. "Wait I'll go to visit my wiztech principal." Alex opened the painted glass door and went threw it. She popped up in her principals living room. He was holding a bitten blueberry muffin in his hand and was reading a spell book.

"Alex what are you doing here?" He stroked his white beard. " What you remember me?" _Finnally someone,_

"I don't know what your talking about, but yes I do." " Well listen, I made a big mistake. I was going to do this prank on my brother and it backfired on me. No one knows who I am. And I tried the reverse dust but it didn't work. I need your help to get them to remember me."

" Well first of all the spell you did on Earth wears off in the wizard world. Same if you do a spell in the wizard world. The reverse dust didn't work because of the glitches and many people don't know that. All you got to is get them in the wizard world and everything will come back to them,"

"Thanks!" "Wait Alex!" There was a poof and she was gone.

When she returned to the wizard lair the Russo family was there. They had looks on there face which said they knew she was there and they were waiting for her.

" I can explain everything in the wizard world," Alex tried to convince them but they just wouldn't budge.

" I am sorry Alex or who ever you are but you have to leave," Jerry said anger in his eyes.

" Just go in the dang wizard world!" Alex yelled. She couldn't take it! She wanted her family to remember her and not kick her out.

"Fine you want me out then I'll leave." She stammered. " But if you would only go in the wizard world-"

" Leave!" Jerry yelled. " Okay okay I'm going. Geez," She walked out of her house again but sadder. No one remembered her. Not Dean, Harper, nor her family. She hated to admit it but she did miss Justin's lame comebacks and max's weird talk.

The rain had stopped and the air was humid. She decided to go back to Harper's house again.

_'ring ring ring'_ she rang the bell.

"Hello," Harper answered " Oh, um it's you again," She was nervous as if Harper always was when she saw someone new.

"Listen Harper. I am- um- a girl from school. I want to be your friend. I love wearing clothes out of fruit and I love getting badges for doing nothing. Can you please let me in for a sleep-over," Yeah that sounded convincable enough.

"No way! I do to! Come on in," Harpers house had was painted red and green and many other colors. There was fruit and clocks hanging on the wall. She led Alex to a bunch of blue stairs then to her room. Harper had hung up a bunch of sketchs. Her whole room was full of clothes and sewing supplies. Her bed had no sheets since she used them for an outfit.

Alex slept quitley and happily on the floor. Harper woke up to the sound of loud thunder booming outside her window. She sighed. Rubbing her head she went to her closet. She picked out some leather fabric and started to sew.

"Must you sew I am trying to sleep," Alex complained sleepily. "Sorry, Ho- HOLY CRAP. Alex half of your hair is missing!"

"You're probably just seeing stuff Harper," Alex got up and went into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. Half of her hair was missing!

"AHHH!!" She screamed

Alex was starting to dissapear.


	3. Chapter 3 Gordon the Elf

"I am sorry Harper I have to get home!" She yelled and ran down the stairs. Harper looked confused but shrugged then got back to sewing. Alex rain threw the pouring rain. "**BOOM!" **Thunder roared. "Ahhhhh!" Alex yelled. She tried to run but she just couldn't anymore. She lied on the soggy grass in till she fell asleep.

In the morning she woke to a butterfly crawling on her cheek. She shook it off. Alex looked around confused. Apparently last night she thought was just a dream. She felt the other side of her head. Her hair was still on that side.

" I look like a doofus," She mumbled. " Why was I running last night? Oh yeah I had to get home." She got up. Her back was aching but she ignored it. Her hands were full of mud. She looked at them. "Ahhh!" There was a little creature on one hand. Alex woke it up.

"Who are you?" Alex asked spitting dirt chunks from her mouth. " I am Gordon. Your personal elf. Your wizard principal sent me out here to make sure you don't disappear in till all that is left is your wee little head," Gordon spoke with a accent.

"What I disappear by piece! That is so UN original. Besides I don't need your help. I can do it by myself." Alex said. She never liked it when people helped her out. She found it annoying.

"Really and how is that working out for you?" Gordon almost chuckled at his own joke. " Not good. Fine! You can help but just stay my shoulder and if you make a single beep I'll slap you off,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay here we are, at my house. Now talk to my parents and tell them that I am their daughter," Alex yelled at him.

" Sorry Alex. I can only talk to you. Rules are rules."

"That what help are you?" "I am no help I am supposed to be watching you," Gordon said.

Just then the door opened. Gordon disappeared into the mist. It was just Max.

"Hi," He said with a head nod. " Gross, and bye!" " She digs me," Max said almost confident she did. Alex ran back down to the sub station and then out.

Gordon appeared on her shoulder again. "Well that was no help, thanks a lot Gordon." She looked down at her hands.

"Ahhh!" She screamed. "For a girl you scream alot!" Gordon moaned. " My- my finger it's missing!"

"Yeah, so?" Gordon was clearly tired. "Hello! My fingers missing!" She stared him he shrugged and then disappeared as soon as they reached a crowd of people. " I'm going to school." The crowd started staring at her. " What? Oh my hair." She said then left to school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school she decided to go to the sub station as a normal costumer. Justin immediately saw her and whispered to his dad in the back "The crazy lady is back and now she's have bald and without a pointer finger,"

"Relax I came to get a sandwich," Shoot! She forgot she had no money. "Actually never mind," Her stomach was growling but she tried to ignore it.

" I want you guys to go into the wizard world!" She yelled loud enough the whole restaurant heard. "Play," she reassured them then looked at Justin.

"For the last time no. Why don't you understand?" Justin left before she could respond. "Why don't you," but instead of her cocky voice it was a gloomy. " I need the elf to take me to my wizard principal." Alex ran to an alley were no one was at.

"Come on Gordon appear," She waited a couple minutes but Gordon didn't come.

Gordon wasn't coming back.

**What do you think of chapter 3? I don't think it's the best. **

**Private message me of what you think should have happened to Gordon cause I am stumped.**

**Review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 We need to talk, crazy lady

**I decided to make nothing happen to Gordon because I wanted to update and I couldn't write without an idea.  
**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

"Shoot!" Alex yelled. " Nothing ever goes right." Alex sighed. She gave up. She couldn't do it anymore. " I guess I got to start all over. Until I disappear." She tried to remember how she started high school. All she remembered was hearing Justin complain and being as nervous as ever (without showing it of course). She met Harper by joining art class. As soon as she sat near her Harper ran off screaming, knowing her from middle school.

First things first she was getting a job. Then maybe a wig.

She rummaged threw the job page. Waverly had become extremely slow on jobs this year. Alot of people come here looking for jobs so it takes up alot of the spaces. All that was left was a bus boy and newspaper boy. She HATED cleaning and exercise but overall she'd rather bike.

She applied for the job. " So when do I start?" Expecting it to be tomorrow he implied "Right now,"

" What!" Alex screamed into his ear. He placed the bag on her along with the cap. Then he signaled her out.

She grabbed the bike and got on it then started pedaling. "This is torcher!" She said throwing the next newspaper angrily to the house.  
She continued until she reached the Russo's house. She got off her bike and placed the newspaper on their porch. "Bye," She whispered and got back on her bike and rode off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What! 25 bucks! I rode all across this town and I get 25 bucks!" She complained to her boss. Her boss rudely ignored her. "Ugh!" She walked out and went to a restaurant. She wanted to buy a wig but her stomach was starving. She ended up buying a happy meal to save money.

After she ate she ended up actually buying a wig. It was light orange and almost looked light brown. It was short above the shoulder and had blond streaks threw the sides. She was surprised it looked good on her.

The next thing on her to do list was to get something at the Waverly substation. She had 4 bucks left so she could get at least one sub or coffee. Justin didn't recognize her with the wig neither did Max.  
"I'll take a Turkey sub. And tell Da- him not to scrap off the mayonnaise with the sponge." She handed him the 4 dollars and got 70 cents back. He placed the order and a couple minutes later the sub was there.

"Have a nice day." Justin said as Alex walked over to a table. Just before she took a bit a note appeared on her sandwich wrap.

'Sorry couldn't get back to you. Got spotted by a human. Gordon," She read the note silently. " Well this is great." She threw the note on the table and bowed her head. She noticed her foot was gone. _Well this is great. Got no Gordon got no foot. How am I suppose to do my job in the morning? _She thought.  
She teared her sandwich apart with her teeth. After three bites she threw it on the table angrily. Dean walked in. He smiled at Alex. Alex smiled back.

Finnally things were getting back to ordinary.

She got up to go near Dean then quickly remembered her foot. What would he think when he saw no finger nor foot.

Her wig started slipping. She quickly got up and limped and tredged to the door. Before she could make it her wig slipped off. She starred at Dean with no hair. She was starting to disappear- fast.

Justin saw her and ran to her. She limped and tredged as fast as she could. But Justin of course got there first.

"We need to talk to you, Crazy lady." Justin whispered and started walking toward the lair. She wasn't sure what to do but quickly limped to the lair.

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome home!

**Tell me if I still spelled Terisha wrong. Final chapter.**

**OMG! 9 reviews! You guys rock!  
**

**I don't own any of the characters.  
**

"I have a name," She whispered to him as they went to the wizard lair. He ignored. " It's Alex Russo if you wanted to know." Justin pulled out his wand and turned the freezer into the lair. He let her go first. She made her way in. Terisha, Jerry, and Max were all waiting. She took a spot as soon as Jerry pointed. Jerry was the first to talk.

"Prove to us you're our daughter. We've decided that we were harsh and given you another chance,"

"Okay. First of all I- I'm disappearing. A spell did that to me. And I talked to Professor Crumbs and he said there was a glitch that made the undo dust not work. You have to believe me. Or soon I will disappear. Forever." That's all she could think of.

The Russo family talked and talked for minutes. To Alex it felt like aching hours pulling on her own skin. They all nodded their heads and then stopped talking. Max wondered what just happened. Max was for sure embarrassed for crushing on his sister. Justin stared at her thinking: _So this is my sister._

Terisha looked at her. She was smiling. She had a daughter. And Jerry frankly didn't care anything for it. He had already forgotten Justin once. This was just like a bad case of Deja Vu.

Finally someone spoke up. "Wow I have a sister who is bald!" Max said. "So cool can I shave my hair dad?" Max asked.

"What? No. And she is not bald," He pointed out. " I hope not at least," He whispered under his breath.

"Well what are we sitting around for, We have our daughter to save," Terisha stammered.

"Thank you!" Alex said. She was disappearing fast her knees and arms and hands where gone. " Could someone carry me?" Alex asked. Jerry picked her up.

The Russo family all walked into the glass door. There was a beam of light and a flash and it was done. Alex opened her eyes. She was in the subway station. Harper was looking at her weirdly.

"You okay Alex? You started closing your eyes and spinning," Harper said in her whisper talk.

"I'm doing just fine," She smiled, " What day is it?"

" July 31st, why?" Harper asked.

"I gotta go," Alex smiled again and ran to the lair. _My powers are back! _She thought excitedly. She walked into the lair.

"ALEX! You're six minutes late for class. Your- err- grounded," Jerry said pointing at her.

" I already am," She said but instead of her bitter sarcasm voice, her voice was light, gentle, and happy.

She was home.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Questions about the story? Leave a review of your question and I'll answer it. **

**Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

This is a VERY important author note.

I'm quitting fanfiction.

For one, I haven't logged in in months, and two, I've practically lost all of the chapters that I was working on or finished with with my stories.

I don't know, I just really lost my interest in fanfiction. I miss when I would get on the computer and immediatly log on and chat in the forums or check my reviews.

I want to thank all of my reviewers, because even though, I reread now, some of my stories were truly horrible, you still said you liked them.

A BIG thanks to Cywiz and KJ-Vampires-RBBs or as I remember her Chlavisfan4ever. These two people have reviewed on ALOT of my stories, and have even become some of my friends. Thanks for your support guys! :) (Also, there stories are good too, I sugest reading them!)

Also, all of my stories will be in the box. This means they will be up for someone to take, and continue on since I will no longer myself. I will be having ONE more author note (possibly two) to let you know who the stories will be taken upon.

If this sounds interesting to you, or you would like one of my stories please mail me.

Please follow the rules, though, for all of my stories. You can see the rules on my profile. For any questions mail me too.

Maybe some day I'll come back, and if none of my stories have been taken by then I'll continue. I have written one last chapter for some of my stories to give a hint on where I want it to be going.

You can always find me on other sites. I'm on Take180 as Mrf18, and neopets on McKennarf. I'm also on a BUNCH of other sites. Search hard, and you'll recognize me! :)

Bye once again fanfiction! Miss you all!

~McKenna


End file.
